Una historia diferente
by Gal Cipriano
Summary: De repente, el pozo ha dejado de funcionar y Kagome se ha quedado atrapada en la época feudal. Pero de eso ha pasado casi una semana. Las cosas en la aldea son tranquilas y, aunque están preocupados por lo que sucede con el pozo, el grupo de Inuyasha ha mantenido la calma tanto como han podido. [Summary completo adentro] [InuxKag]
1. Prólogo

****Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Inuyasha **no me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi **yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme haciendo que hagan tarugadas a mi antojo (?). Esto **no tiene fines de lucro** y todas esas cosas XD

* * *

**Summary completo: **De repente, el pozo ha dejado de funcionar y Kagome se ha quedado atrapada en la época feudal. Pero de eso ha pasado casi una semana. Las cosas en la aldea son tranquilas y, aunque están preocupados por lo que sucede con el pozo, el grupo de Inuyasha ha mantenido la calma tanto como han podido. En la última batalla, Kagome salió malherida, por lo que ella está recuperándose. Una noche, mientras duermen, Kagome abre sus ojos cuando tiene una extraña sensación acerca del pozo.

_"— ¿Qué?" "— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome?" "— Es el pozo, hay algo extraño con él." "— ¿Cómo que algo extraño?" "— ¡No lo sé! Simplemente he sentido como... no lo sé, algo extraño." "— Alguien está cerca del pozo... y no huele como nadie que conozca." "— ¡¿Qué?!"_

Y cuando Inuyasha y los demás llegan al pozo para investigar, se encuentran con que el pozo, repentinamente, ha funcionado una vez más trayendo consigo a dos chicos del futuro muy extraños que Kagome no conoce pero que ellos sí parecen conocerla bastante bien. Ambos se presentan como Hikari y Ryuuji, y parecen conocer la historia del pozo y los viajes en el tiempo.

_"— Tú tampoco eres de aquí, es más, te me haces familiar. ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó suavemente mientras la miraba, expresando toda la curiosidad que sentía desde que la había visto por primera vez." "— Eh… si, no soy de aquí tampoco. Mi nombre es Kagome — confesó Kagome sorprendida. Eso sorprendió a ambos chicos, pero la oji-verde supo disimularlo mejor que el pelinegro que veía con sus ojos muy abiertos a Kagome." "— ¿Por casualidad eres Kagome Higurashi? — preguntó de forma impasible a la Miko mientras ignoraba olímpica y deliberadamente al Hanyou, lo que sólo lo hizo gruñir más, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Shippo." "— Hikari, es ella, estoy cien por ciento seguro — le murmuró el chico, moviéndose un poco para poder susurrarle al oído a la chica. Que, ignorando a todo el mundo excepto a Kagome, asintió una vez." "— Es exactamente igual a la de la fotografía. Seria extraño que fuera otra persona — coincidió la chica, de nombre Hikari, mientras miraba con atención a la Miko, que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante el escrutinio. _

¿Pero quiénes son en realidad Hikari Taisho y Ryuuji Higurashi? ¿Y que tienen que ver con Kagome, Inuyasha, el pozo y los viajes en el tiempo a través de él?

* * *

**Una historia diferente**

**Prólogo**

Se pueden ver unas largas e interminables escaleras que llevan a un templo que se encuentra cuesta arriba al final de estas. El sol se está ocultando en la ciudad y el cielo está teñido de colores anaranjados y rosados, mientras se oyen pasos apresurados desde la calle por donde algunas personas pasaban caminando con tranquilidad.

La tranquilidad fue rota con el grito que una persona soltó en ese momento por una chica que apenas alcanzaba los diecisiete años. Para su edad, ella sólo medía un metro sesenta y cinco, por lo que no era ni muy alta ni muy bajita, además, su cuerpo era acorde al de una chica de su edad, con curvas y buenas proporciones. Tenía un rostro con una piel clara, de hermosas y angelicales facciones, aunque en ese momento estaba rojo de furia y todo rastro angelical había desaparecido dando lugar a una demoníaca, mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaban con ira y su largo cabello negro que llegaba por debajo de sus caderas se ondeaba con el viento mientras corría.

— ¡Ryuuji, regresa aquí con el maldito teléfono o le diré a tu padre lo que has hecho para que te castigue sin piedad! — gritó la misma chica que apenas estuvo cerca de las escaleras comenzó a subirlas de tres en tres, sin importarle llamar la atención con sus gritos o poder caerse en el proceso por andar gritando. Aunque eso de que se cayera era improbable, pues había subido esas escaleras desde que era una pequeña niña.

— ¡Sigue soñando, Hikari|! — gritó otra persona.

Un joven esta vez, de diecisiete años también, que era perseguido de cerca por la pelinegra mientras ambos subían a una gran velocidad las escaleras. Él también tenía piel clara como la de la chica y cabello negro, sólo que él lo llevaba mucho más corto y alborotado, además, su rostro era atractivo y varonil, mientras que su cuerpo era atlético y bien formado, incluso para un chico de su edad.

— ¡Si me atrapas será todo tuyo!

Mientras ambos chicos subían a toda velocidad las escaleras, de una forma que algunos en la calle, los que los oían gritar y se habían volteado para verlos, les sorprendía bastante pues iban a zancadas por las escaleras hasta que el chico llegó a la parte superior y se perdió de vista. La chica sólo demoró un minuto más que él en llegar al final de las escaleras y perderse de vista también.

Al pie de las escaleras, se puede ver a dos personas de pie mirando el lugar por donde ambos chicos habían desaparecido con una expresión resignada mientras suspiraban.

— Ellos jamás van a cambiar — murmuró el chico con resignación, aunque había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos marrones. El chico lucía apenas mayor que alguno de los dos jóvenes que habían desaparecido en la cima de las escaleras unos minutos antes. Tenía oscuro y lacio cabello marrón oscuro, un tono casi similar al negro, y una complexión similar a la del otro chico.

— Tienes razón, Takeru — respondió la chica que estaba de pie a su lado. Ella también miraba con diversión el lugar por el que sus amigos habían desaparecido momentos antes.

Tenía la misma edad que los otros tres jóvenes, era bastante alta, aunque no más que el chico, con un cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, un rostro con facciones delicadas y femeninas, pero aún así maduras, mientras que era dueña de unos grandes ojos azules que resaltaban contra su piel clara y su largo cabello marrón que llevaba amarrado en una coleta.

— Es mejor que los alcancemos antes de que Hikari mate a Ryuuji.

— Tienes razón, Mitsuki, no quiero imaginar lo que sería de él si Hikari-chan lo atrapa por robarle el teléfono cuando estaba por intercambiar mails con ese chico guapo — soltó con cierto toque de ironía.

— Pues se lo merece por idiota.

El chico sonrió divertido y rodó los ojos, sin embargo, no lo negó y decidió que mejor era seguir el mismo camino que la oji-azul para alcanzar a los otros dos. De otra forma, probablemente su amiga matara a su mejor amigo y, como él no tenía muchas ganas de buscarse otro, era mejor evitar una posible masacre innecesaria.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del templo, se puede ver a un apurado pelinegro siendo seguido de cerca por una oji-verde más que furiosa que estaba a sólo dos metros de poder alcanzarlo y darle la lección de su vida por haberle arrebatado su móvil cuando ella estaba intentando hacer un amigo.

— ¡RYUUJI, SI NO ME REGRESAS MI MOVIL VOY A MATARTE, GRAN BAKA! — gritó furiosa la pelinegra mientras obligaba a sus piernas a correr más rápido. El pelinegro, sintiendo el peligro cerca, no tardó en encontrar solución al problema.

Vio la puerta que llevaba al viejo pozo devora huesos del que tanto había oído en su vida, y encontró que esa era su única escapatoria si no quería morir a manos de la chica que estaba a sólo un metro de alcanzarlo y contando, por lo que tuvo que forzar a sus piernas y corrió como si fuera perseguido por el mismísimo diablo en esa dirección.

Por supuesto, para Ryuuji ser perseguido por Hikari era casi lo mismo que ser perseguido por el diablo. Y probablemente ser perseguido por el mismísimo rey del infierno fueran unas vacaciones en el paraíso comparados con lo que la chica le haría en cuanto lo atrapara.

— ¡RYUUJI!

Justo a tiempo logró entrar al lugar donde el pozo se encontraba, no dudó ni un segundo en rodearlo y quedarse en extremo opuesto a la puerta y asomándose dentro del pozo para que tan pronto Hikari se asomara pudiera verlo.

Hikari llegó apenas unos segundos después y fulminó con la mirada al chico al ver como tenía su brazo extendido hacia el pozo, con su teléfono móvil en su mano.

Claramente, era una amenaza a la integridad física de su móvil.

— Ryuuji, juro que si te atreves a dejarlo caer, voy a lanzarte dentro para que lo recuperes — prometió la chica con voz amenazante. Y a pesar de que el chico intentó no mostrarse afectado por la mirada y el tono de voz que la pelinegra usó, no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, pues sabía que en cuanto lo soltara ella estaría sobre él lanzándolo al pozo sin piedad.

La conocía lo suficiente como para no dudar de su palabra.

— ¡Ryuuji, devuélvele el maldito teléfono a Hikari! — se oyó la voz de un chico fuera del lugar.

— ¡No te metas en esto, Takeru! — gritaron ambos chicos.

En el exterior, tanto el chico como la chica rodaron sus ojos al oír la coordinada respuesta de los dos chicos. ¿Y luego decían qué por qué querían enviarlos a una cita? ¡Si ellos eran el uno para el otro! Incluso hablaban al mismo tiempo.

A veces hasta completaban las frases del otro.

— Ellos van a lograr matarse día de estos — expresó Mitsuki con resignación.

— ¡Nah! Antes de eso, ellos van a terminar formando una gran familia feliz — dijo con una burlona sonrisa Takeru, mientras miraba a la chica con diversión.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no lo dudaba para nada.

— ¡RYUUJI, MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡VOY A MATARTE, LADRON DE PACOTILLA! — oyeron el escandaloso grito de Hikari desde el interior del lugar. Lo próximo que oyeron fue al chico vociferando y quejándose, luego un gran "¡HIKARI!" por parte del chico antes de oír una sarta de maldiciones por parte de la mencionada.

Por un momento, los dos chicos se miraron con diversión, sabiendo que Hikari probablemente le estaba dando su tan merecida lección al chico. Pero al oír el nombre del chico en un gran chillido, ahora preocupado, por parte de la chica dejaron la diversión a un lado.

— Seguro ya lo mató. Mejor vamos a recoger los restos para dárselos a su padre — dijo con cierto toque de burla el chico mientras se encaminaba hacia el interior del lugar seguido de cerca por Mitsuki, quien ahora estaba preocupada.

Aunque la preocupación se volvió peor cuando entraron al lugar y no vieron ni oyeron a sus amigos por ningún lado. Al asomarse más y llamarlos, se dieron cuenta que obviamente no estaban ahí, por lo que corrieron hasta el pozo y lo miraron con preocupación, aunque todo estaba oscuro y no podía verse si había alguien en el interior.

— ¿Crees que se hayan caído? — pregunto Mitsuki preocupada —. ¡Hikari, Ryuuji! ¿Están ahí? ¡Digan algo si me oyen!

El chico miró otro segundo más al pozo esperando una respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó, así que miró a la chica.

— Si así fue, ¿por qué demonios no podemos oírlos?

De repente, ambos recordaron las viejas historias que habían oído sobre ese pozo y sus supuestos "poderes", por lo que se voltearon a ver con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Crees que las historias que contaba la abuela de Ryuuji sean ciertas?

Ninguno respondió, los dos se volvieron para ver nuevamente el pozo y sintieron, en el fondo de sus corazones, como que esa historia podría no ser tan fantasiosa como ellos habían pensado.

Porque entonces, ¿cómo se explicaba que ellos no estuvieran en ningún lado?

— No puedo estar seguro de nada ahora mismo.


	2. ¿Visitas del futuro?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha** no me pertenecen,** son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi** yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme haciendo que hagan tarugadas a mi antojo (?). Esto **no tiene fines de lucro** y todas esas cosas XD

* * *

**Summary completo: **De repente, el pozo ha dejado de funcionar y Kagome se ha quedado atrapada en la época feudal. Pero de eso ha pasado casi una semana. Las cosas en la aldea son tranquilas y, aunque están preocupados por lo que sucede con el pozo, el grupo de Inuyasha ha mantenido la calma tanto como han podido. En la última batalla, Kagome salió malherida, por lo que ella está recuperándose. Una noche, mientras duermen, Kagome abre sus ojos cuando tiene una extraña sensación acerca del pozo.

_"— ¿Qué?" "— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome?" "— Es el pozo, hay algo extraño con él." "— ¿Cómo que algo extraño?" "— ¡No lo sé! Simplemente he sentido como... no lo sé, algo extraño." "— Alguien está cerca del pozo... y no huele como nadie que conozca." "— ¡¿Qué?!"_

Y cuando Inuyasha y los demás llegan al pozo para investigar, se encuentran con que el pozo, repentinamente, ha funcionado una vez más trayendo consigo a dos chicos del futuro muy extraños que Kagome no conoce pero que ellos sí parecen conocerla bastante bien. Ambos se presentan como Hikari y Ryuuji, y parecen conocer la historia del pozo y los viajes en el tiempo.

_"— Tú tampoco eres de aquí, es más, te me haces familiar. ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó suavemente mientras la miraba, expresando toda la curiosidad que sentía desde que la había visto por primera vez." "— Eh… si, no soy de aquí tampoco. Mi nombre es Kagome — confesó Kagome sorprendida. Eso sorprendió a ambos chicos, pero la oji-verde supo disimularlo mejor que el pelinegro que veía con sus ojos muy abiertos a Kagome." "— ¿Por casualidad eres Kagome Higurashi? — preguntó de forma impasible a la Miko mientras ignoraba olímpica y deliberadamente al Hanyou, lo que sólo lo hizo gruñir más, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Shippo." "— Hikari, es ella, estoy cien por ciento seguro — le murmuró el chico, moviéndose un poco para poder susurrarle al oído a la chica. Que, ignorando a todo el mundo excepto a Kagome, asintió una vez." "— Es exactamente igual a la de la fotografía. Seria extraño que fuera otra persona — coincidió la chica, de nombre Hikari, mientras miraba con atención a la Miko, que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante el escrutinio._

¿Pero quiénes son en realidad Hikari Taisho y Ryuuji Higurashi? ¿Y que tienen que ver con Kagome, Inuyasha, el pozo y los viajes en el tiempo a través de él?

* * *

**Una historia diferente**

**Capitulo uno: **¿Visitas del futuro?

_**Sengoku. **_

— ¡OSUWARI!

El grito de Kagome se oyó en cualquier recóndito lugar de la aldea. Incluso algunos aldeanos que habían ido al río, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea, pudieron oír el grito de la pelinegra cuando cierto Hanyou intentó, infructuosamente, claro está, detener a su compañera de moverse de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Un momento después, se ve como Inuyasha levanta el rostro del piso de la cabaña, totalmente cubierto de polvo y tierra para fulminar con la mirada a la chica que era la culpable de que se encontrara en esa posición incomoda.

— ¡Niña estúpida! — gruñó mientras seguía fulminándola con la mirada. Pero la chica decidió ignorarlo y continúo en lo que estaba, ó sea poniéndose sus zapatos —. ¡¿Adónde crees que vas?!

_— __Se nota que Inuyasha no aprenderá más —_ pensaron los tres espectadores observando con gotitas de sudor en la parte trasera de su cabeza como el Hanyou saltaba y se ponía de pie frente a la morena en un segundo.

Miroku y Sango negaron con la cabeza al ver como la chica continuaba ignorándolo mientras se terminaba de poner sus zapatos y Shippo, que se encontraba junto a ellos dos, miraba divertido esperando otro "Osuwari" por parte de Kagome para que Inuyasha regresara a visitar a su tan amigo, el querido piso.

— Iré a mi casa. Así que vete y déjame en paz, Inuyasha — le gruñó la chica en respuesta mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero tan pronto lo hizo un gran dolor la hizo doblarse y volver a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

Sango no tardó nada en llegar hasta ella y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, mientras que Shippo, Miroku e Inuyasha —incluso si no quería admitírselo a él mismo—, la observaban con preocupación. Por supuesto, este ultimo disimulando muy bien su preocupación con fingido fastidio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome-chan? — preguntó la castaña mientras ayudaba a la morena a acomodarse en el futón nuevamente. Aunque ahora la chica no quiso saber nada de acostarse, por lo que sólo se quedó sentada.

Kagome tomó una profunda respiración y cerró sus ojos mientras asentía.

— Sólo… no me lo esperaba — dijo, haciendo que todos ahí, incluso su amiga, la miraran con expresión incrédula.

— _¡¿No se lo esperaba después de casi ser atravesada por un estúpido tentáculo del maldito de Naraku?! _— pensó Inuyasha molesto mientras gruñía internamente.

— Yo creo que deberías hacerle caso a Inuyasha, Kagome, y quedarte a descansar un poco más antes de regresar a tu casa — díjo el pequeño Shippo, para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Especialmente la de Inuyasha.

— No puedo, Shippo, yo…

Pero antes de poder terminar, Inuyasha la interrumpió bruscamente.

— ¡Qué! ¡¿Qué es más importante que termine de cerrarse tu herida?! ¡¿Eh?!

Todos lo observaron incrédulos sin decir una palabra, especialmente Kagome, que no podía creer como acababa de reaccionar el Hanyou. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por ella y su salud?

Sonrió pensando en aquella posibilidad.

— ¡Primero dejas que ese tentáculo casi atraviese tu abdomen y luego eres tan irresponsable como para querer largarte a tu tiempo cuando apenas han pasado dos días desde que te hirieron y un par de horas desde que has despertado! ¡Si te hubiera pasado algo no podríamos seguir buscando los fragmentos! ¿Qué demonios tienes en tu cabeza, Kagome? — volvió a gritar molesto.

Por supuesto, Inuyasha tenía que decir algo bonito y luego arruinarlo tan épicamente como sólo él podía hacerlo. ¿Acaso no podía simplemente haber mantenido la boca cerrada y seguir gruñendo en un rincón?

Kagome lo observó con una venita hinchada en su frente mientras en su ceja se formaba un tic y lo fulminaba con sus ojos marrones, que parecían haberse vuelto más oscuros ante las palabras del Hanyou.

Todos los presentes, desde la pequeña Kirara hasta Sango y Miroku, decidieron que era mejor darles un poco de espacio por lo que comenzaron a alejarse lentamente de ellos para no sufrir posibles consecuencias.

Kagome se puso de pie nuevamente para poder estar a la altura de Inuyasha, que, indiferente a lo que se le venia encima, continuaba fulminándola con la mirada. Para la chica no pasó desapercibido el dolor en su costado izquierdo, pero lo ignoró con tal de enfrentar a ese idiota que decía ser su compañero.

Pues, ¿qué se creía que era?

— ¿Sólo para eso soy útil, verdad? — preguntó en voz baja y de forma tranquila.

A todos los demás los asustó que se mostrara tan calma y tranquila, por lo que se alejaron un poco más. Miroku y Shippo estaban en el extremo opuesto de la cabaña, completamente asustados y abrazados, viendo como un aura oscura comenzaba a rodear a la Miko mientras miraba aún con toda tranquilada al Hanyou quien, ignorante a esto, se preparaba para responderle.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Para qué más podrías serme útil? — replicó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ah si? — volvió a decir la pelinegra, a lo cual el Hanyou asintió —. Pues bien, ¡qué otra persona te ayude a localizar los fragmentos de la perla, Inuyasha, porque yo no lo haré nunca más!

Los presentes observaban intimidados la escena, mientras que Inuyasha fingía indiferencia ante las palabras de la chica.

— ¡Keh!

— ¿Sango?

La castaña, un poco asustada, movió su mirada hacia su amiga.

— ¿Si, Kagome-chan? — preguntó en apenas un susurro, que por suerte ella alcanzó a oír.

— ¿Me prestas a Kirara?

Miroku, Sango, Shippo e incluso Kirara intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

— E-Eh… claro. ¿Te irás a casa?

— Sí, volveré en algunos días. Voy a usar medicinas de mi tiempo y a visitar a mi familia, a la cual no veo hace más de un mes…— miró fulminante a Inuyasha antes de girarse hacia la exterminadora —. Así que gracias.

Sango sólo asintió una vez, aún intimidada.

— Vamos, Kirara.

La pequeña demonio soltó un pequeño gruñido y saltó hacia Kagome, quien ya estaba tomando sus cosas para irse de ahí. Inuyasha seguía mostrándose indiferente, incluso si él quería detenerla. No iba a rebajarse. No frente a sus amigos. Ya esperaría hasta que Kagome estuviera en su tiempo y sus amigos estuvieran lejos para ir a traerla de vuelta tan rápido como fuera posible.

No podían seguir retrasándose con la búsqueda de los fragmentos, aunque en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, la realidad era que no quería estar lejos de la chica cuando acaba de despertarse de una herida casi mortal.

— Y, por cierto, ¿Inuyasha? — lo llamó suavemente, justo al momento que estaba bajo el marco de la puerta de la cabaña. Todos se giraron a verla, incluso el Hanyou, aunque estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido —. ¡OSUWARI!

Y dicho eso, Inuyasha se hundió en el piso y Kagome abandonó la cabaña. Rápidamente, Kirara se transformó y Kagome montó en ella para que pudiera llevarla hasta el pozo y regresar a su tiempo antes de sentar a Inuyasha hasta que alcanzara el maldito infierno por querer darle ordenes y decirle que sólo servia para la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama.

Unos cuantos minutos después de que Kagome y Kirara se marcharan, Sango y Miroku se giraron para ver a Inuyasha con miradas resignadas, mientras que Shippo lo fulminaba con sus ojitos verdes por haber tratado de esa manera tan grosera a Kagome cuando ella apenas había despertado luego de llevar unos cuantos días dormidas por haber sido herida.

Los tres pensaban algo como: ¿Es que nunca aprenderá?

Pero todos sabemos la respuesta a eso. Inuyasha jamás va a madurar y muchísimo menos va a mostrarse atento y amable con la pobre de Kagome porque siempre está tan enojado con el mundo (especialmente con ella) sin razón aparente que no le queda tiempo para ser amable… con nadie.

— Espero que algún día aprendas la lección, baka — murmuró Shippo en voz baja mientras miraba fulminante a Inuyasha, que perfectamente lo escuchó mientras se levantaba del polvoroso suelo a dónde aquella niña estúpida (según sus palabras) lo había enviado a causa de su mal humor.

— Cállate, sabandija — le gruñó, poniéndose de pie de un salto antes de abandonar la cabaña con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba algo como: _"¡Keh! Niña tonta, ahora tendré que ir por ella al futuro y traerla de nuevo… una vez que me asegure que esté bien, para continuar viajando"._

* * *

—Maldito Naraku. Maldita Kikyo. Maldito pozo devora huesos. Malditos demonios. Maldita Shikon no tama. ¡Maldito Inuyasha! — gritó Kagome frustrada, mientras Kirara sobrevolaba los árboles para llevarla al pozo del árbol sagrado.

Kirara siguió sobrevolando sobre los árboles mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por un costado de su cabeza al oír a Kagome maldecir a todo mundo por su enojo con Inuyasha. Como siempre pasaba, cabe destacar.

La Miko siguió maldiciendo a cuanto demonio, humano, cosa viviente y objeto se le viniera a la cabeza para cuando Kirara aterrizó junto al pozo devora huesos. La chica se bajó de Kirara con sumo cuidado, pues su herida aún punzaba de dolor y, probablemente, comenzaría a sangrar si no tenia cuidado.

— Muchas gracias, Kirara — le dijo con una sonrisa, que fue respondido con un pequeño gruñido.

La chica se acercó al pozo con aparente tranquilidad y lo observó mientras su mente se perdía unos momentos. Regresando a la discusión con Inuyasha.

— _¿Por qué molestarme? De todas formas, vivimos discutiendo. Por no mencionar todos los insultos_ — pensó con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, la cual desapareció y pasó a ser preocupación cuando un poco de dolor le recordó la herida en su costado izquierdo —, ¿Cómo se lo explicaré a mamá? Ella no va a estar contenta.

Se quedó observando las profundidades del pozo, siendo vigilada de cerca por Kirara que esperaba a que la chica cruzara para regresar y, más atrás, oculto en unos árboles, una persona con vestimenta roja los observaba a ambos con atención, esperando que tanto la chica como el Youkai se fueran para poder entrar en acción.

— ¡Bah! Ella entenderá — murmuró Kagome mientras se encogía de hombros y tomaba sus cosas, lanzándolas dentro del pozo para luego subirse al borde ella misma y prepararse para saltar.

Unas pequeñas orejas de perro color plateado se movieron cuando la chica saltó dentro del pozo, pero, como nunca antes ha visto pasar, la habitual luz clara no apareció desde el pozo, sino que no se vio nada. ¡Es más! Ni una luz ni nada apareció, al contrario de eso, se pudo oír el quejido adolorido y agudo de la chica que, previamente, había saltado dentro del pozo.

Un borrón rojo y plateado atravesó la distancia que lo separaba del lugar de donde se encontraba con el pozo, para luego meterse en él antes de que Kirara pudiera siquiera emitir un pensamiento coherente o moverse.

En el interior, Kagome estaba sentada sobre los viejos huesos que quedaban ahí, mientras sus manos estaban en su costado y había una gran mueca de dolor en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir.

Pero ella era demasiado terca para llorar frente a nadie.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Inuyasha cuando estuvo a su lado.

La chica quiso fulminarlo con la mirada, pero sin embargo sólo atinó a soltar un quejido mientras se movía lejos del Hanyou y comenzaba a gruñirle molesta.

— ¡No te acerques, baka! — gritó molesta, haciendo que Inuyasha se detuviera sorprendido —. Estoy bien, sólo… el golpe fue duro.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¡No estás bien, hueles a sangre! Tu herida se abrió de nuevo, chica tonta — gruñó el peli-plata molesto mientras se movía hasta ella para intentar tomarla en brazos, pero ella se revolvió hasta liberarse de él —. ¡No seas terca y deja que te ayuden!

— ¡No quiero tu maldita ayuda, Inuyasha! — gritó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Keh! Como quieras.

A pesar de que dijo eso, él no se movió de su lugar y seguía con atención cada movimiento que la chica hacia, sin perderla de vista un solo segundo. Kagome, con todo el orgullo y dignidad posibles, se ayudó con las rocas que rodeaban el pozo para ponerse de pie, le costó y le dolió, pero lo logró.

Aunque todo el orgullo se fue al diablo cuando comenzó a sentir pegajosa su camisa del uniforme de su instituto. ¿Por qué diablos se estaría sintiendo así?

— Maldición — murmuraron ella e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo cuando notaron que eso se debía que su herida, ahora tan abierta como el momento en el que llegaron a la aldea, estaba perdiendo sangre mientras mojaba las gasas y la tela de su camisa, dejando una gran mancha roja.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora y que la anciana o Sango lo revisen cuanto antes — murmuró Inuyasha, y sin esperar una respuesta, él tomó a la chica en sus brazos y sus cosas para luego salir del pozo con su acostumbrada agilidad.

— ¿La anciana Kaede y Sango? — pensó confundida Kagome —. ¿Para qué volver al Sengoku cuando…?

Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando ella observó el escenario que los rodeaba tanto a ella como a Inuyasha. El mismo bosque. El mismo árbol. El mismo espacio libre… ¡incluso Kirara estaba ahí!

¿No se suponía que ella tendría que haber llegado a su tiempo?

_— __¿Qué demonios? _— pensó la Miko mientras Inuyasha la cargaba y comenzaba a moverse lejos del árbol sagrado y el pozo. Ella todavía estaba confundida.

Inuyasha la ignoró y saltó lejos del pozo, siendo seguido de cerca por una Kirara presurosa, que además estaba preocupada por la chica ya que, al igual que Inuyasha, ella había sentido el olor de la sangre de Kagome al igual que oyó la pequeña "discusión" que ambos tuvieron dentro del pozo.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios sigo en el Sengoku?! — gritó Kagome, saliendo de su estado de sorpresa y confusión. El grito hizo que las orejas de Inuyasha se aplastaran contra su cabeza, pues la chica estaba tan cerca que fue como si le gritara en sus mismas orejas. Kirara también movió sus orejas, indicando que el grito no había sido para nada de su agrado.

— ¡Niña estúpida!

Mientras Inuyasha decía eso, llegaban a la aldea.

* * *

— Estúpido pozo — masculló Kagome fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se sentaba suavemente sobre el césped un par de días después.

Habían pasado exactamente seis días desde que habían tenido su ultimo enfrentamiento contra Naraku, tres días y medio desde que había despertado y exactamente tres días desde que el pozo había dejado de funcionar, dejándola atrapada en el Sengoku.

A lo lejos, la chica era observada por unos ojos dorados que no perdían de vista ningún movimiento que hacia. Inuyasha, que estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol cercano, la había seguido desde la aldea cuando ella salió dos horas atrás para volver al pozo y gruñirle porque había dejado de funcionar.

— _¡Keh! Niña tonta. Por gruñirle no comenzará a funcionar de nuevo_ — pensó, viendo con satisfacción como la chica gruñía de nuevo y chasqueaba la lengua. Sus orejitas plateadas se inclinaron hacia delante —._ Bleh. Tonta. _

Desde que había despertado a la mañana siguiente del inconveniente con el pozo, Kagome había estado yendo al menos dos veces al día para gruñir y fulminar con la mirada al pozo. ¡Como si eso fuera a hacerlo funcionar!

De repente, fue como si Kagome se diera cuenta de que faltaba poco para que fuera a anochecer, por lo que se puso de pie y limpió el traje que la anciana Kaede muy amablemente le había prestado (ya que su uniforme se había manchado con sangre y seguía estando roto), y se dio media vuelta para poder regresar a la aldea ya que no quería que nadie se preocupara o le reprocharan por salirse sin nadie más y sin su arco y flechas.

— _¡Bah! Seguro Inuyasha debe estar por aquí espiando. Siempre lo hace _— pensó con tranquilidad mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía caminando, bajo una atenta y dorada mirada que seguía sus movimientos sin perderla de vista.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros también y, tan despreocupado como siempre, comenzó a seguir sigilosamente a la Miko para asegurarse de que llegara a la aldea sin ningún rasguño. De lo contrario, todos iban a molestarse con él por no haberla cuidado como era debido.

Por supuesto, los demás ignoraban el hecho de que él la seguía cada vez que ella se apartaba de la aldea, pero eso él no lo sabía y tampoco necesitaba saberlo. Era preferible que siguiera en la ignorancia.

Más tarde esa noche, todos están durmiendo ya. Kagome dormía en un futón que tanto la anciana Kaede como Sango le habían obligado a usar, para evitar que su herida se viera afectada a causa de la humedad o el frío del piso. Shippo, tan aprovechado como siempre (según Inuyasha, claro) dormía con la chica, mientras que Sango dormía en una bolsa de dormir a escasos metros de ella con Kirara a su lado. Y, más allá, un libidinoso monje está sentado con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

Inuyasha, como siempre, está descansando en lo alto de un árbol cercano a la cabaña. ¡Después de todo, no puede dejar a la deriva a sus amigos! Muchísimo menos a la tonta Miko que, al parecer, no puede ni encargarse de ella misma, pues la última semana (desde que fue herida) no ha hecho más que desobedecer cuando le dicen que guarde reposo.

Por supuesto, aunque él no fuera a admitirlo ante nadie jamás, estaba preocupado y se sentía culpable porque la chica estuviera herida. A fin de cuentas, eso había pasado cuando se suponía que él debía protegerla, pero por estar tan centrado en el maldito de Naraku había olvidado por completo a la chica y a sus amigos. Por poco y los matan a todos por su descuido.

Sólo para luego enterarse que era otra de las copias de Naraku.

Claro, Inuyasha era una persona muy orgullosa, por lo que jamás admitirá en voz alta que, ciertamente, en aquel momento pensó que iba a perder a la Miko y a sus amigos. ¡Bah! Él tenía más orgullo que eso.

La noche estaba tranquila en la aldea, pero, pues, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Hacia semanas que no recibían ningún ataque de algún demonio, por no mencionar que tampoco había muchos avances con los fragmentos, y como ellos apenas cargaban con tres fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama no eran muy importantes.

¡Además! Era media noche y todos los aldeanos estaban durmiendo.

Bueno… hasta hace un momento.

— ¿Qué?

Eso fue un susurro apenas audible, emitido por Kagome que, en el interior de la cabaña, acaba de abrir sus ojos. Inuyasha no tardó ni un minuto en estar a su lado, y, como todo el escandaloso que Shippo es, se despertó chillando, lo cual hizo que todos los demás despertaran también.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome?

Aunque Inuyasha lo intentó, la preocupación fue evidente en su voz cuando se hincó frente a ella y la miró con curiosidad e inquietud. Pero la chica estaba más que distraída en ese momento.

Kagome se había despertado repentinamente de un sueño que no podía recordar, cuando tuvo una extraña sensación en su pecho. Era raro, porque jamás había sentido algo así, pero, aunque no sabía por qué y de qué se trataba, estaba segura de una sola cosa.

— Es el pozo, hay algo extraño con él.

Ante esa respuesta algo escueta por parte de la chica todos se despertaron por completo. Incluso la pequeña Kirara que ahora estaba sobre sus patas, veía con atención a la chica, al igual que todos los demás.

— ¿Cómo que algo extraño?

— ¡No lo sé! Simplemente he sentido como... no lo sé, algo extraño.

Y tan pronto Kagome terminó de decir eso, el muy bien desarrollado olfato de Inuyasha captó algo raro en el aire. Como un pequeño cambio sutil.

— Alguien está cerca del pozo... y no huele como nadie que conozca.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Andando! Hay que asegurarnos que no signifique un peligro para la aldea — exclamó el monje poniéndose de pie con agilidad. Al instante, el resto de ellos estuvo de pie, listos para partir. Excepto Shippo que seguía aún medio dormido y Kagome que sentía un pequeño dolor en su costado de nuevo.

— Vamos.

Inuyasha se inclinó frente a Kagome, conociéndola por completo, y le ofreció su espalda. Él sabía mejor que nadie que si él no la cargaba, la Miko era capaz de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el pozo si era necesario. Porque sabia que ella odiaba no saber las cosas o quedar fuera de ellas, así que era preferible llevarla desde un principio a arriesgarse que su herida empeorara.

— ¡Vayan con cuidado! — dijo la anciana Kaede mientras Sango y el monje se subían a la espalda de una Kirara ya transformada e Inuyasha comenzaba a saltar lejos de la cabaña.

— ¿Kaede-ba-chan?

— Vuelve a dormir, Shippo.

Y el pequeño no lo dudó ni un momento antes de caer redondo sobre el futón que anteriormente había estado ocupando la Miko para dormir. La anciana sonrió y negó con su cabeza antes de que su atención regresara a la dirección por la que los muchachos se habían alejado.

* * *

Sango y Miroku saltaron del lomo de Kirara incluso antes de que esta tocara el suelo con sus pies. Kirara se quedó de pie junto al monje y la exterminadora al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha y Kagome llegaban al lugar, con esta ultima (muy cómoda, por cierto) en la espalda del Hanyou.

Todos se detuvieron a unos metros del pozo y, luego de intercambiar una mirada, Inuyasha (que previamente había bajado a Kagome de su espalda) avanzó algunos pasos cerca del pozo para ver de qué se trataba todo esto. Porque Kagome se había despertado con esa sensación sobre él.

— Ten cuidado, Inuyasha, no sabemos lo que está pasando — le advirtió el monje.

El mencionado no dijo nada pero asintió, indicándole que lo había oído y que así lo haría. Avanzo otros dos pasos y antes de que llegara a la boca del pozo, se oyeron un par de voces desde el interior del mismo.

— ¡Voy a matarte, maldito estúpido bueno para nada!

Inuyasha detuvo su andar en ese instante.

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados y se sorprendieron al oír voces desde el interior del pozo. Kagome tenía esta extraña sensación en su pecho nuevamente, mientras que los demás no salían de su impresión.

Quien no tardó en recuperarse, fue Inuyasha.

— ¡FUE TU CULPA, NO LA MÍA! — gritó otra persona, esta vez una voz masculina.

— ¡¿Mi culpa dices?! ¿Quién fue el idiota que arrojó mi móvil al pozo, estúpido? — volvió a gritar la primera voz, una voz femenina y que se oía amenazante.

— ¡No lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras lanzado tu maldita mochila, Taisho!

Inuyasha se detuvo de nuevo al oír el último comentario. Estaba a sólo un metro del pozo y todavía se oían gritos desde el interior, pero al oír lo que el chico dijo no pudo evitar quedar en shock.

— _¿Taisho?_ — pensó todavía en shock.

— ¿Qué sucede con él? — preguntó Sango confundida al verlo detener su andar. Miroku negó con la cabeza, mientras que Kagome mostraba la misma sorpresa que Inuyasha en su rostro, lo que tenía aún más confundidos al monje y la exterminadora.

— _Es imposible _— fue el pensamiento de Inuyasha, quien aún seguía sin poder reaccionar.

— ¡Encuentra una salida o JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE, HIGURASHI!

Todos los ojos (excepto Inuyasha que seguía en shock) se giraron hacia Kagome cuando oyeron ese familiar apellido ser usado en otra persona que no fuera la Miko. Ella, por otro lado, estaba más choqueada que antes.

— ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

— ¡ATREVETE Y VEMOS COMO TE VA, TAISHO!

— ¡OIGAN, USTEDES DOS!

La Miko, el monje y la exterminadora se giraron hacia Inuyasha cuando lo oyeron gritar, sólo para encontrarlo con medio cuerpo dentro del pozo gritándole a quien sea que estuviera ahí adentro.

* * *

**Si alguien leyó el prólogo y el primer capítulo, y llegó hasta el final sin aburrirse o querer matarme o algo por el estilo, le doy las gracias XD Bueno, obviamente, este es el primer fic que escribo de Inuyasha y creo que lo hice aceptable, bueno, creo yo. Que se yo, pueden decírmelo en un review. **

**Por otro lado, quiero mandarle un saludo especial a mi melli, Eri, y al Neko-Seto, Gasty (se me acaba de ocurrir el apodo, Gasty, sorry xD), que los pobres deben estar estudiando para sus finales mientras yo pierdo mi tiempo por acá con mis historias y tarugadas xD (finalmente, ni sé si leeran esto, pero, ¡qué más da!)**

**En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir y... ¡adiós! **

**¿Review? **

**_M_ar _M_addox. **


	3. Hikari Tasiho y Ryuuji Higurashi

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha** no me pertenecen,** son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi** yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme haciendo que hagan tarugadas a mi antojo (?). Esto **no tiene fines de lucro** y todas esas cosas XD

* * *

**Summary completo: **De repente, el pozo ha dejado de funcionar y Kagome se ha quedado atrapada en la época feudal. Pero de eso ha pasado casi una semana. Las cosas en la aldea son tranquilas y, aunque están preocupados por lo que sucede con el pozo, el grupo de Inuyasha ha mantenido la calma tanto como han podido. En la última batalla, Kagome salió malherida, por lo que ella está recuperándose. Una noche, mientras duermen, Kagome abre sus ojos cuando tiene una extraña sensación acerca del pozo.

_"— ¿Qué?" "— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome?" "— Es el pozo, hay algo extraño con él." "— ¿Cómo que algo extraño?" "— ¡No lo sé! Simplemente he sentido como... no lo sé, algo extraño." "— Alguien está cerca del pozo... y no huele como nadie que conozca." "— ¡¿Qué?!"_

Y cuando Inuyasha y los demás llegan al pozo para investigar, se encuentran con que el pozo, repentinamente, ha funcionado una vez más trayendo consigo a dos chicos del futuro muy extraños que Kagome no conoce pero que ellos sí parecen conocerla bastante bien. Ambos se presentan como Hikari y Ryuuji, y parecen conocer la historia del pozo y los viajes en el tiempo.

_"— Tú tampoco eres de aquí, es más, te me haces familiar. ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó suavemente mientras la miraba, expresando toda la curiosidad que sentía desde que la había visto por primera vez." "— Eh… si, no soy de aquí tampoco. Mi nombre es Kagome — confesó Kagome sorprendida. Eso sorprendió a ambos chicos, pero la oji-verde supo disimularlo mejor que el pelinegro que veía con sus ojos muy abiertos a Kagome." "— ¿Por casualidad eres Kagome Higurashi? — preguntó de forma impasible a la Miko mientras ignoraba olímpica y deliberadamente al Hanyou, lo que sólo lo hizo gruñir más, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Shippo." "— Hikari, es ella, estoy cien por ciento seguro — le murmuró el chico, moviéndose un poco para poder susurrarle al oído a la chica. Que, ignorando a todo el mundo excepto a Kagome, asintió una vez." "— Es exactamente igual a la de la fotografía. Seria extraño que fuera otra persona — coincidió la chica, de nombre Hikari, mientras miraba con atención a la Miko, que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante el escrutinio._

¿Pero quiénes son en realidad Hikari Taisho y Ryuuji Higurashi? ¿Y que tienen que ver con Kagome, Inuyasha, el pozo y los viajes en el tiempo a través de él?

* * *

**Una historia diferente**

**Capitulo dos: **Hikari Taisho y Ryuuji Higurashi. 

Las llamas anaranjadas del fuego que estaba encendida en la pequeña cabaña de la anciana Kaede iluminaron todo el lugar mientras un numeroso grupo de personas estaba sentados a su alrededor.

Un joven pelinegro con ojos azules estaba sentado frente a la fogata bebiendo algo de té, con una chica de su misma edad, también de cabello negro pero mucho más largo que era dueña de unos impresionantes ojos verdes, junto a él.

— Entonces… déjenme ver si entendí — habló el pelinegro luego de beber algo más de té —. ¿Lo que intentan decirme es que nos encontramos en el Japón feudal y que el pozo al cual fui arrojado por esta _nada amable_ chica es _mágico_ y por eso nos ha traído hasta aquí? — preguntó apuntando a la chica a su lado.

Esta ni se inmutó por sus palabras y bebió algo más de té mientras esperaba una respuesta de aquellos extraños sujetos, luego de oír aquella extraña historia que les habían contado al llegar a la cabaña y acomodarse minutos atrás.

— Así es. Eso es, exactamente — respondió Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa —. Seguro estarán bastantes confundidos ahora mismo.

La chica clavó sus ojos en la Miko con curiosidad y dejó de beber para hablarle directamente a ella, diciendo una palabra por primera vez desde que ella y su muy _amable_ acompañante salieron del pozo.

— Tú tampoco eres de aquí, es más, te me haces familiar. ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó suavemente mientras la miraba, expresando toda la curiosidad que sentía desde que la había visto por primera vez.

Todos se impresionaron de que la chica notara eso, pues Kagome estaba vistiendo las mismas ropas que la anciana Kaede le había prestado días atrás, cuando su uniforme quedó inservible, por lo que era bastante difícil percatarse si ella pertenecía o no a ese lugar.

— Eh… si, no soy de aquí tampoco. Mi nombre es Kagome — confesó Kagome sorprendida. Eso sorprendió a ambos chicos, pero la oji-verde supo disimularlo mejor que el pelinegro que veía con sus ojos muy abiertos a Kagome.

Kagome había decidido no dar a conocer su apellido todavía, pues no sabía y no conocía por qué razón el chico (quien se había presentado como Ryuuji) tenía también el apellido Higurashi y no sabía que esperar. Y, a pesar de que los demás se sorprendieron cuando ella no usó su apellido, lo dejaron pasar al ver la expresión estupefacta del muchacho oji-azul.

Mientras tanto, el chico movió automáticamente la cabeza hacia la pelinegra sentada a su lado y ambos intercambiaron una mirada que, claramente, no había sido sólo una simple mirada. Inuyasha, que estaba sentado con su espalda apoyada en él, frente a la pared unos metros detrás de Kagome, notó el intercambio y frunció el ceño hacia ellos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

— Hablen — exigió, queriendo saber que había significado ese intercambio.

Sin embargo, los dos chicos seguían mirándose de la misma forma, estando sorprendidos y confundidos, sin poder decir una palabra. Sólo entonces, luego de que Inuyasha gruñera al no recibir una respuesta, la chica se giró a verlos.

— ¿Por casualidad eres Kagome Higurashi? — preguntó de forma impasible a la Miko mientras ignoraba olímpica y deliberadamente al Hanyou, lo que sólo lo hizo gruñir más, ganándose una mirada divertida por parte de Shippo.

— Eh… si, si, soy Kagome Higurashi — respondió la aludida, totalmente confundida —. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?

Los dos pelinegros volvieron a verse a los ojos de nuevo.

— Hikari, es ella, estoy cien por ciento seguro — le murmuró el chico, moviéndose un poco para poder susurrarle al oído a la chica. Que, ignorando a todo el mundo excepto a Kagome, asintió una vez.

— Es exactamente igual a la de la fotografía. Seria extraño que fuera otra persona — coincidió la chica, de nombre Hikari, mientras miraba con atención a la Miko, que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante el escrutinio.

Por su parte, el resto de los presentes no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. Primero, el pozo deja de funcionar días atrás. Entonces, tres días después, vuelve a funcionar de nuevo trayendo consigo a dos chicos más del futuro (porque a juzgar por la forma de vestir que tenían y como hablaban era evidente que no sólo habían caído por accidente al pozo), y por si eso no fuera poco, uno de ellos tenía el mismo apellido que Kagome y ambos parecían conocerla de algún lado.

Por supuesto, eso no le gustaba nada a Inuyasha porque sentía que algo se estaba escapando de sus manos. No entendía nada y no le gustaba no saber las cosas, por lo que él tenía que quitarse la duda de encima.

— ¿Cómo conocen a Kagome? ¿De dónde lo hacen?

A pesar de que todos (la mencionada incluida) se giraron para verlo sorprendidos, el medio demonio los ignoraba por completo y sólo esperaba la respuesta por parte de esos extraños chicos que apenas y habían hablado desde que salieron del maldito pozo.

— Ella es familia — respondió sencillamente el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros, no dispuesto a dar más detalles del asunto. Claramente, Hikari le había indicado con la mirada que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía, y era preferible no ganarse más resentimiento por parte de la chica, pues a causa de eso ambos estaban en ese extraño lugar en esos momentos.

Y, además, no estaba tan convencido de qué tan seguro seria soltar todo.

— ¿Lo somos? — preguntó Kagome girándose para verlo con absoluta sorpresa y confusión en sus ojos marrones.

— Lo somos. Llevamos la misma sangre — confirmó el chico, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces, dejando en absoluto shock a todos los demás. Excepto a Hikari, por supuesto, porque ella ya conocía la historia.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido y volvió a apoyar su espalda contra la pared, al menos, ese chico no se intentaría ganar a Kagome como lo hacía el estúpido demonio lobo de Koga. De repente, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Inuyasha soltó un bufido que pasó inadvertido ante todo el mundo (menos a Hikari) mientras pensaba: _"¡Keh, como si me importara esa tonta!"_.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible?

Ambos pelinegros observaron a la chica y se encogieron de hombros con tranquilidad, indicando que no iban a hablar al respecto.

— Lo siento, pero no podemos decir más. Probablemente no sea buena idea — dijo el chico bajando nuevamente el cuenco donde estaba bebiendo té.

La pelinegra de ojos verdes le echó una mirada de lado.

— Eso lo dices porque ya has hablado de más como siempre, idiota — masculló por lo bajo antes de beber de su té.

— ¡Óyeme, te he dicho que dejes de llamarme idiota, Hikari! — gruñó el chico.

— Y yo te he dicho que no voy a hacerlo, porque es lo que eres. Si no fueras tan idiota, entonces no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar.

— Yo no fui idiota.

— Me robaste mi móvil cuando estaba a punto de usarlo.

— ¿Y para qué? ¿Para conseguir el mail del estúpido chico nuevo?

— Pues si, pero él, a diferencia de ti, no es estúpido.

— ¡Aquí la única estúpida eres tú!

Los dos chicos se pusieron a discutir mientras los demás los observaban con una gotita de sudor en la nuca al notar el gran parecido que tenían al discutir como lo tenían Kagome e Inuyasha cuando discutían. Por otro lado, la Miko y el Hanyou seguían procesando lo que los dos chicos habían dicho. Inuyasha no entendía muy bien por qué esos dos chiquillos (como él los llamaba en su mente) sabían de Kagome y como el chico podría estar relacionado con los Higurashi, siendo que el único chico en esa familia (al menos que él conocía) era Souta. Por otro lado, Kagome no entendía qué tipo de parentesco podrían tener ella y el chico, claramente no estaba mintiendo, ella podría de alguna u otra forma saberlo, ella sabia cuando las personas mentían, y algo dentro de ella le decía que ninguno de ellos estaba mintiendo acerca del chico siendo familiar de sangre de ella.

— ¿No les parece extraño como sus peleas son iguales a las de Kagome e Inuyasha? — murmuró el pequeño demonio zorro, que se encontraba en el hombro derecho del monje Miroku que, a su vez, se encontraba junto a Sango.

La exterminadora y el monje asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo mientras los dos pelinegros seguían discutiendo, ignorando a todos a su alrededor, e Inuyasha y Kagome seguían perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Mientras eso sucedía, no podían evitar recordar el momento en que esos extraños chicos salieron del pozo casi una hora atrás y se presentaron.

**Flashback**

— ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

— ¡ATREVETE Y VEMOS COMO TE VA, TAISHO!

— ¡OIGAN, USTEDES DOS!

La Miko, el monje y la exterminadora se giraron hacia Inuyasha cuando lo oyeron gritar, sólo para encontrarlo con medio cuerpo dentro del pozo gritándole a quien sea que estuviera ahí adentro.

— ¡Oh, genial, y ahora nos van a regañar por tu culpa! ¡Espero que estés contento, maldito Ryuuji! — gruñó la misma voz femenina desde el interior del pozo luego de oír la voz de Inuyasha.

— Eh… Hikari…

— ¡No me fastidies! Te he dicho que encuentres una salida de aquí antes de que te mate — repitió la chica con voz amenazante, pero el chico no estaba prestándole nada de atención, pues esta la tenia todita una persona que los observaba desde la parte superior del pozo.

— Hikari…

El chico volvió a llamarla, pero la pelinegra estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera le prestó atención y comenzó a examinar (o intentar hacerlo a oscuras) a sus alrededores para ver si había una forma de escalar para salir del pozo.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué diablos se supone que están haciendo ahí, niñatos? — gruñó Inuyasha desde la parte superior del pozo, con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro. Fue en ese momento que la chica sí lo oyó y levantó sus ojos verdes para verlo.

Lo miró y lo miró, y lo miró. Inuyasha, que sentía la penetrante mirada sobre él, ni se inmutó y le devolvió la misma mirada por largos y silenciosos minutos (o al menos así le pareció al pelinegro) hasta que la chica soltó un bufido a la vez que arqueaba una de sus cejas.

— ¿Qué me vez, niña estúpida? — preguntó molesto Inuyasha, a lo cual ella siguió observándolo y se cruzó de brazos —. ¡Responde o los mataré!

— _Oh, genial, como si no fuera suficiente tener a Hikari encima de mí, amenazándome de muerte cada día y a cada hora, ahora este chico más que extraño también lo hace_ — pensó el pelinegro desganado.

Lo único que le faltaba era tener más problemas con su padre.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?

Entonces Ryuuji se percató de algo.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en el templo?

Inuyasha los observó a ambos como si fueran estúpidos (lo cual, para él, si eran) y tuvo ganas de darles unos cuantos golpes como a Shippo, sin embargo, sólo les frunció el ceño y se preguntó de qué maldito templo hablaba el chico.

— No sé a qué te refieres, aquí no hay ningún templo — le respondió al chico, luego se giró hacia la chica y la miró casi de forma despectiva —. Y no voy a decirle mi nombre a una niñita que se cayó estúpidamente al pozo.

— _¿Eso fue burla en su voz?_ — pensó la chica frunciendo el ceño —. Y yo no pienso responderle a un fenómeno con… ¿esas son orejas de perro?

Sin saber por qué, ya que jamás le había pasado algo así, Inuyasha llevó las manos a sus orejas, aunque las alejó porque eso lo hizo sentirse estúpido. ¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho, de todas formas? Estaban ahí hacia muchísimos años, y mucha gente le había hecho la misma pregunta y él nunca había hecho eso.

— ¡Qué te importa, niña estúpida!

La morena se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarlo. Si él no respondía a sus preguntas, ella tampoco lo haría. Por otro lado, no entendía qué podía estar haciendo el chico en ese sitio en específico del templo ni mucho menos por qué tenía ese extraño color de cabello ni aún menos esas orejas de perro.

— Ryuuji, hay que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. Ahora — agregó, al ver que el chico seguía observando a Inuyasha con curiosidad. O quizás, fuera que estaba observando algo más, así que ella miró también y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que, como debería, en lo alto del pozo (por donde ese sujeto extraño con orejas de perro se asomaba) se veía un cielo estrellado, no el oscuro techo de la casita que protegía el pozo en el templo.

— La última vez que vi, el pozo no tenia vista al cielo.

— Ni mucho menos era de noche — agregó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

— Y no había nadie más cerca que Takeru y Mitsuki.

Inuyasha los observaba conversar con su ceño frunciéndose más y más. No entendía nada de lo que decían, aunque entendió algo sobre un templo y el cielo, eso le molestaba pues era evidente que esos dos chiquillos lo estaban ignorando con todas las intenciones, y eso lo fastidiaba mucho.

— ¡Oigan, dejen de parlotear y díganme qué demonios están buscando!

Ya estaba harto. Tenia varios minutos observándolos desde que habían llegado, y cuando no estaban discutiendo como dos niñitos, estaban comentando cosas que él no entendía. Además, ¿qué diablos hacían dentro del pozo? Era obvio que ellos no pertenecían a ese tiempo, pues vestían ropas extrañas como las que había en la época de Kagome, pero entonces, no comprendía como habían cruzado, pues los únicos con esa habilidad eran Kagome y el mismo.

Por no mencionar que el pozo había dejado de funcionar días atrás.

A unos cuantos metros del pozo, los demás observaban a Inuyasha (que todavía seguía en la misma posición y parecía que en cualquier momento caería dentro) mientras esperaban que algo pasara, pues no se habían movido nada y lo único que escuchaban era cuando Inuyasha hablaba y cuando las personas en el interior del pozo gritaban y, con algo de suerte, algunas que otras palabras.

Cuando lo oyeron gritar de nuevo, al parecer molesto porque lo ignoraran, Kagome no pudo más que rodar los ojos, conociendo esa faceta suya.

Caminó lentamente hacia el pozo mientras Inuyasha seguía discutiendo con la chica (o al menos una voz femenina) que provenía del interior, a la vez que esta también le respondía un poco molesta por todos los insultos que Inuyasha estaba soltando en contra suya… y un poco de su amigo.

— Inuyasha…— lo llamó Kagome cuando llegó hasta el pozo, pero este lo ignoró por lo que ella frunció el ceño y decidió asomarse dentro del pozo —. Oigan, ¿se encuentran bien?

Sólo entonces, cuando la chica gritó y su voz hizo eco dentro del pozo, todas las voces se extinguieron y todos se giraron para verla. Los dos chicos rápidamente se mostraron sorprendidos de sólo verla, pero también confundidos, mientras que Kagome apenas podía verlos por lo oscuro del lugar.

— Inuyasha, ayúdalos a salir.

El Hanyou se giró hacia la Miko, completamente indignado. ¿Ella estaba ordenándole? No, olviden eso, ¿ella estaba ordenándole ayudar a esos chiquillos maleducados que no habían respondido a sus preguntas? ¡Pues podría seguir soñando porque él no iba a mover un solo cabello por ayudarlos!

— No. No lo haré.

Probablemente, bajo otras circunstancias lo habría hecho, pero esos dos niñitos no le caían nada bien y la chiquilla lo había insultado ya un par de veces en los últimos pocos minutos, así que sí, él no iba a hacer nada por ayudarla a salir de ahí. Incluso si era un pedido de Kagome.

— ¿No?

— Eso he dicho, no lo haré, no quiero.

Kagome lo observó incrédula, con una gotita de sudor en su frente y sintiéndose perpleja ante su infantil (porque así lo creía ella) comportamiento en ese momento. Además, ¿qué sucedía con él que no quería ayudar a esos chicos?

¡Simplemente le estaba pidiendo que los sacara del pozo!

— Hazlo, Inuyasha.

— He dicho que no. Y tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, niña tonta.

Una venita se hinchó en la frente de la chica, mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia. Claramente, no le había gustado esa respuesta y, viendo que el chico aún seguía con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del pozo, hizo lo que sólo ella puede hacer…

— Inuyasha… ¡osuwari!

El cuerpo de Inuyasha cayó estrepitosamente dentro del pozo cuando la chica dijo la palabra "mágica", haciendo que, nuevamente, el Hanyou mordiera el polvo… literalmente, pues cayó con todo su rostro de lleno en el terroso interior del maldito pozo devora huesos.

— ¡Maldita! — masculló Inuyasha por lo bajo mientras se levantaba lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos jóvenes que observaban un poco incrédulos lo sucedido —. Voy a…

— Ya que estás ahí abajo, Inuyasha, ayúdalos a salir del pozo — ordenó, nuevamente, la Miko desde el exterior del pozo con voz burlona.

El Hanyou soltó un gruñido molesto y, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, había tomado un brazo de cada uno de los chicos y saltó fuera del pozo, aterrizando sobre el césped sin dificultad alguna y dejando caer bruscamente a los dos chicos en el piso frente a unos incrédulos Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Kirara.

— ¡Maldito idiota! — gruñó la chica de cabello negro mientras se sentaba en piso, luego de ser violentamente (según sus palabras) arrojada contra el piso por Inuyasha, el chico a su lado simplemente soltó un resoplido y frunció el ceño.

— Al menos estamos fuera — fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¡Inuyasha, eso no ha sido nada amable!

El Hanyou sólo ignoró el reproche de la Miko y se encogió de hombros mientras metía las manos dentro de las anchas mangas de su Haori rojo, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de las dos morenas y el pelinegro.

— Ni siquiera lo conozco, pero ya me cae mal — gruñó en voz baja la chica poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus ropas (muy extrañas a ojos de la exterminadora y el monje).

— Un record, Inuyasha, no conocemos a estos chicos ni hace cinco minutos y ya les caes mal — le dijo Miroku con burla, a lo cual el Hanyou sólo soltó un bufido.

— Disculpen al maleducado de Inuyasha, él no suele tratar mucho con las personas — dijo Kagome, echándole una mirada de reproche a Inuyasha, antes de encarar a los dos chicos —. ¿Podrían decirnos como se llaman y si ambos se encuentran bien?

Aunque en realidad ella quería preguntarles como habían cruzado al Sengoku, pues era obvio que ellos venían del futuro. Sus ropas, aunque algo extrañas incluso para ella, claramente eran del futuro. Y eso era extraño, pues no conocía, no sabia y ciertamente no creía, que alguien más que Inuyasha o ella pudieran cruzar el pozo, ya que era consciente de que Souta alguna vez había intentado cruzar al antiguo Japón.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y soltó su tan conocido _¡Keh!, _mientras, también, esperaba que alguno respondiera, al menos, a las preguntas de la Miko.

— Ya nos hemos dado cuenta — bufó la chica mirando a Inuyasha con indiferencia, luego se giró hacia Kagome y, aunque no lo demostró en ningún momento, seguía sorprendida por verla más de cerca —. Mi nombre es Hikari y este idiota bueno para nada es Ryuuji.

— ¿Bueno para nada? ¿Idiota? ¡¿Quién diablos fue la estúpida culpable de que cayéramos al maldito pozo?! — le gruñó el chico con molestia, pues para nada él tenia la culpa y lo sabia, ya que quien había sido violentamente arrojado en el pozo había sido él, y la chica sólo había bajado para buscar su móvil.

— ¡Si, idiota, tú y sólo tú! Fue tu culpa, tú arrojaste mi móvil al maldito pozo, no te hagas el inocente, Ryuuji.

Los dos chicos se miraron molestos, enviándose rayitos con la mirada mientras los demás los observaban con gotitas de sudor en la parte trasera de sus cabezas, pues ni siquiera habían terminado de discutir hace unos dos minutos y ya estaban en ello nuevamente.

Para Sango y Miroku, esa escena era muy similar a las que se montaban Inuyasha y Kagome cuando comenzaban a pelear por alguna tontería o algo malo que el Hanyou le dijera a la Miko o cuando molestaba a Shippo.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Tú me arrojaste al pozo!

**Fin****Flashback**

— Al parecer, las historias que la abuela contaban no eran nada fantasiosas como yo creía — dijo el chico, repentinamente, mientras dejaba la pelea con la chica a un lado. Ella volvió a acomodarse en su lugar y asintió, dándole la razón.

— Quien lo hubiera creído — coincidió la chica —. Cuando éramos niños, llegué a creerle, pero luego ya dejé de hacerlo porque, vamos, ¿un pozo que te lleva quinientos años al pasado, a la época donde los demonios existían?

— ¡Surrealista! — dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué es surrealista?

Los dos pelinegros se giraron para ver al pequeño demonio zorro, mirándolos con curiosidad desde el hombro del extraño sujeto que decía ser un monje. Aunque tanto Ryuuji como Hikari lo dudaban, habían sido testigos de las perversidades de las que ese monje era capaz, por no hablar de la parte donde el supuesto monje había manoseado el trasero de la chica que se había presentado como Sango.

— Es algo que es poco real, Shippo — le respondió la Miko, saliendo de su ensoñación. El pequeño demonio zorro asintió —. Por cierto, no nos han dicho todavía como es que pudieron cruzar.

— ¿Cómo?

— Eso, ¿cómo han podido cruzar? Hasta hace algunos días, el pozo no había estado funcionando. Yo quise regresar a mi tiempo, a mi casa, pero cuando lo intenté no funcionó — respondió la chica intrigada.

Ambos chicos se volvieron a ver el uno al otro, haciéndose una pregunta muda, de la cual obtuvieron, también, una respuesta muda. Luego, se giraron para ver a la chica que los miraba con curiosidad y, al igual que el resto, esperaba su respuesta.

— Bueno… no lo sabemos…— comenzó a decir el chico —. Como dije, fui arrojado violentamente y en contra de mi voluntad dentro del pozo, luego ella saltó dentro para recuperar eso…— levantó un extraño aparto que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta —, y luego…

— Te lo merecías…— lo cortó la chica, arrebatándole el pequeño y extraño artefacto de sus manos mientras comenzaba a revisarlo minuciosamente —, luego de estar los dos dentro del pozo, una extraña luz azul nos rodeó y luego aparecimos aquí. Quiero decir, de este lado del pozo.

Todos los miraban un poco sorprendidos por su respuesta, aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en algo que decir, pues la morena volvió a gruñir mientras se giraba para fulminar con la mirada al pelinegro.

— ¡Ryuuji, bastardo, has arruinado mi móvil! — gritó molesta, mientras le daba un gran golpe en la cabeza que, probablemente, se comenzaría a hinchar pronto —. ¡Te haré comprarme uno nuevo y luego te mataré, lenta y dolorosamente!

Él chico la observó mientras se sobaba la parte donde había sido golpeado, estaba molesto pero no quiso abrir la boca para no molestarla más y que volviera a golpearlo, no quería andar lleno de moretones por sus golpes.

— Oye, niña…

Hikari dejó de intentar atravesar con cuchillas a Ryuuji y se giró hacia Inuyasha, que la había llamado un momento atrás, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Qué quieres? Y deja de llamarme niña, me llamo Hikari.

— ¡Bah, como sea! — dijo indiferente el Hanyou, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de las dos morenas presentes. De una molesta por como la había llamado y la otra molesta por sus modales —. Hace un rato, cuando estaban dentro del pozo… ¿el chico te llamó Taisho?

La expresión en la cara de la chica era indiferente al momento que el Hanyou le preguntó, era tan indiferente que por un momento, a algunos de los presentes, esa expresión les recordó al rostro siempre impasible de Sesshomaru que nunca expresaba nada, tal cual la expresión de la chica en esos momentos.

— ¿Y qué si fue así?

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¡¿Por qué te llamó Taisho?! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo o te mataré! — gruñó, poniéndose de pie y tomando el mango de Tessaiga, dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras, aunque antes de que pudiera continuar…

— ¡Inuyasha, osuwari!

E Inuyasha, inevitablemente, bajó a visitar a su buen amigo el piso.

— ¡Kagome!

— Cállate y sé más amable con ellos. ¡Deja de ser tan grosero con todo el mundo!

— ¡Keh!

Inuyasha volvió a su antigua posición, aunque su mirada penetrante jamás se apartó de la muchacha, esperando que, en silencio, entendiera que la amenaza era real, y así se decidiera a responderle de una vez a su pregunta.

— Ya que tanto parece interesarte…— dijo la chica, llamando la atención —. Me llamó Taisho, porque ese es mi apellido. Me llamo Hikari Taisho.

Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido al oír su respuesta, pues no entendía, ¿por qué esa chiquilla tenía ese apellido en particular? Además, también, ¿por qué el chico que la acompañaba era un Higurashi, o al menos así lo hizo saber, y parecía conocer a Kagome de algún lado?

Y sobre todo, ¿por qué Kagome jamás lo había mencionado?

_— __¡Bah, como si me importara! _— pensó alejando esos pensamientos de lado.

Todos se giraron para ver a Shippo cuando este bostezó, y algunos (como Kagome y Sango) se dieron cuenta de que ya era algo tarde, por lo que decidieron que era hora de dejar la interesante (y nada productiva, al parecer) conversación para el siguiente día, pues estaban agotados.

— Será mejor que sigamos con la platica mañana, es algo tarde…— comenzó a decir Kaede llamando la atención. Se puso de pie y miró a los dos muchachos —. Pueden pasar la noche aquí si así lo quieren, son bienvenidos.

Los dos pelinegros asintieron y le agradecieron con una pequeña reverencia, aceptando la invitación, ya que no tenían ningún otro lugar a dónde ir y, obviamente, no podían arriesgarse a andar por el bosque sólo para probar si lanzarse al pozo los devolvía a su tiempo así como los había llevado al Sengoku.

El monje y la exterminadora ayudaron a acomodar a los invitados, mientras que Kagome y Shippo se acomodaban en el futón para dormir e Inuyasha se marchaba fuera de la cabaña para dormir en su acostumbrado árbol, como siempre. La anciana Kaede también volvió a prepararse para dormir y, para cuando todos estaban listos para dormir, el fuego fue extinguido.

Aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera, a la mañana les esperaba un largo día lleno de sorpresas inesperadas para todos.


End file.
